This invention relates generally to furniture, and more particularly concerns sofa beds.
There is a continuing need for light-weight, low-cost sofa beds of simple construction enabling conversion between sofa and bed modes with minimum effort. No prior sofa-bed of which I am aware meets this need in the unusually advantageous manner as now afforded by the present invention.